ROOMMATE?
by selurpee
Summary: "KEBAKARAAAANNN!"/"AHA! GUE TAU CARA MADEMIN API YANG JITU! GUE JAMIN 1 DETIK APINYA LANGSUNG ILANG!"/"TAPI...ADA SATU SYARAT"/"waaah ge liat! Surga dunia inimah"/"ja-jah, ajah, k-kita beneran mau naik ini?"/"AJAH! BAJAJNYA MOGOK!" summary gagal. EXO official pair. Hunhan/Chanbaek-Baekyeol/Kaisoo/Sulay/Chenmin/Taoris-Kristao. chap 3 apdeeet!
1. MASIH PROLOG

Summary : 12 pengangguran yang dengan beruntungnya dipilih buat menempati rumah mewah. 

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari roommate, tapi ceritanya asli dari otak gue. 

WARN! Disini (hampir) semua member dinistain. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo bias kalian kena nistaan gue. HAHAHA /ketawa evil. Oiya, buat rumahnya bayangin rumah di acara roommate aja ya, atau liat picture dari ff ini.

Prolog ini cuma secuil masalah (?) dari keseluruhan ff.

"eh tunggu. Muka lo kok mirip Siwon yang suka ada di tipi?"

"iyalah. Dia sodara tiri gue tapi beda bapak sama ibu doang"

.

.

"eh lo dari Zimbabwe ya? keren amat pengangguran dari Zimbabwe bisa ke Korea"

"lo ngomong sama siapa?"

"itu tuh yang kulitnya item plus hidung minimalis"

.

.

"hyung, lo ganteng kaya bule tapi kok ayan nya kebangetan sih?"

"EMANG KALO GUE AYAN MASALAH BUAT LO?! MASALAH BUAT IDUP KALIAN?! MASALAH BUAT PAK SBY?! MASALAH BUAT NEGARA INI?! MASALAH BUAT JASTIN BIBER?! MASALAH BUAT GALAXY?!"

.

.

"DIOOO jangan nonton berbi mulu! Masakan lo gosong tuh!"

"WHATT?! ELAAAH HYUNG URUS DAPUR GUE BISA KALI INI ACARA BERBINYA LAGI KLIMAKS NIH"

.

.

"EH LO LO PADA TAU GAK TADI PAS GUE OTW KESINI ADA TUKANG CILOK PAKE TOPI SNSD WOY! MANA TADI PAS GUE SAPA TUKANG CILOKNYA JUTEK LAGI IH JIJAY"

"ngapain lo pake nyapa-nyapa tukang cilok segala? Emang tukang ciloknya kenal sama elo?"

"enggak sih, tapi kali aja si emang ciloknya terpesona sama ketampanan gue, topi itu jadi milik gue deh"

.

.

"gue bosen nih, ngedance cover aja yuk!"

"dance cover apaan? Mbak helm?"

"ogah ah. Gue belom mau jadi pocong, loncat-loncat kaya gitu. Mending mr. chu ajalah"

"etdah gue berasa jadi terong-terongan tar. Ogah ah"

"STELLAR YANG MARIONETTE AJA UDAH. FIX."

"apaan lo ikut nimbrung aja, asal nge-fix-in lagi"

"ya lo lo semua ribut mulu. Gue kan udah kasih penengahnya, makasih kek"

"LO PIKIR AJA MASA MUKA GUE MANLY KAYA GINI DISURUH DANCE MARIONETTE?!"

"manly darimana, muka lo tuh kaya berbi idup tau gak"

TBC/END?

Silahkan bagi yang berminat boleh review (?)


	2. Chapter 1: kenalan dolo

Summary : 12 pengangguran yang dengan beruntungnya dipilih buat menempati rumah mewah.

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari roommate, tapi ceritanya asli dari otak gue.

WARN! Disini (hampir) semua member dinistain. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo bias kalian kena nistaan gue. HAHAHA /ketawa evil. Oiya, buat rumahnya bayangin rumah di acara roommate aja ya, atau liat picture dari ff ini.

**OKE SELAMAD MEMBACA. AWAS TAR MUAL-MUAL SENDIRI.**

Sekarang ke-12 pengangguran udah nyampe ke rumah (sangat) mewah ini. Jangan tanya gue gimana bisa mereka nyampe ke rumah ini dengan selamat sentosa.

Kalian penasaran kan gimana perasaan mereka semua? Mau tau ga? Serius nih? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Wani piro? (stop, gue berasa jadi dora gini.) oke deh cekidot.

"_omaigat ini rumah apa kandang gajah ya? buset woy ruang makannya aja seluas kampung gue, gimana isi kulkasnya ya? ada bakpao gak yah?" _Xiumin membatin sambil menahan diri biar ga menyerbu kulkas, biasa jaim gitu sebenernya mah pengen.

"_yatuhan emak..dapur yang Dio impikan selama ini terwujud juga mak..dapurnya kaya yang di film kerajaan berbi mak..pancinya juga masih mulus gitu mak.."_ Dio membatin sambil sujud (?) ceritanya seneng banget dapurnya mirip kaya yang di film berbi.

"_eh mimpi apa gue semalem? Kok gue bisa tiba-tiba diundang buat tinggal disini? Oh gini ya mimpi kejatohan duren? eh tunggu, tapi kan gue tadi malem mimpiin jupe lagi belah duren" _otak kaya gini mah pasti udah tau kan siapa─ya, si Kai. Dia membatin sambil garuk kepala. Bukan bingung sih, tapi gatel aja belom sampoan sebulan. (kai, maafin gue)

"_waduh ini rumah apa istana? Yakali kalo istana, ini pasti punya gue sama miranda kerr, mantep tuh. Eh tapi tar yang bersih-bersih rumah ini siapa? Ogah gue udah muak disuruh bersih-bersih tiap hari sama emak" _batin seseorang yang sedang merana, nama disamarkan atau sebut saja SEHUN. (apa yang disamarkan?-_-)

"_apaan rumah kaya gini? Ini rumah cuma sebanding sama rumah peliharaan gue. Dan apa lagi ini gagang pintunya dari perak? Plis, yang dirumah gue itu gagangnya emas 25 karat" _suho membatin sambil menatap rumah dengan tatapan ih-iyuwh-banget-yah. Biasalah holang kaya.

"_SUMPAH YA INI RUMAH GEDE BANGED! AKHIRNYA POSTER SNSD PULUNGAN GUE BISA DIPAJANG JUGA! LIAT AJA NANTI RUMAH INI BAKAL JADI 'GG HOUSE' TERUS TAR BANYAK YANG NGUNJUNGIN TERUS GUE JADI KAYA DEH, BALIK KE KAMPUNG NGAWININ SI SISRI ASEEK" _sebuah akal bulus muncul dari otak seorang fanboy SNSD, Baekhyun yang konon gagal mencuri hati pujaannya di kampung yang bernama sisri. Tapi apakah dia masih bisa mempertahankan si sisri atau malah jadi move on? /naik turunin alis/ /evil smirk/

"_yasalam rumah ini gede pisan (gede banget)..tao sieun (tao takut)..pasti disini loba (banyak) 'penjaganya', mamah tao ingin mulih deui (pulang lagi) mamah..kalo tao lagi sendirian nanti diculik 'penjaganya' kumaha (gimana) mamah..tao masih loba (banyak) dosa, tadi aja tao jajan di warung pa deden belom dibayar mah..hiks..hiks.." _mata Tao udah berkaca-kaca, orang lain mah seneng pindah kesini, eh inimah pengen pulang lagi.

"_waduh..sumpah ini rumah bagus banget. Eh tapi jaman sekarang mana ada orang ngasih rumah segede alaihim gambreng (?) gini cuma-cuma? Atau mungkin ini rumah bekas jajahan belanda dulu? (emang di korea ada rumah bekas jajahan belanda? Adain ajalah) kalo ternyata rumah ini mengandung banyak kemistisan gimana? Plis babeh tolongin lulu disini, ini bukan rumah belanda kan beh? IYA KAN?" _Luhan bertanya-tanya di dalam batinnya, entah ke siapa. Babehnya yang jauh di kampung sedang tertidur dengan cantiknya (?).

"_yes gue terbebas dari enyak di kampung yes! Aseeek gue kaga usah ngepel tiap hari lagi asekasekjoss!" _Kris membatin sambil memamerkan giginya yang bisa dibilang offside itu.

"_wah..akhirnya gue bisa melihara bebek tanpa kena ceramah enyak yes! Ohiya, gue juga bawa bebek plastik. Tar gue simpen di setiap wc disini ah" _akal bulus si ChenChen, yang diketahui ayahnya berprofesi sebagai ustad di kampung dan ibunya sebagai ketua anti bebek sedunia atau disingkat ABS. Eaak, lo mikirnya langsung ke kotak-kotak yang ada di perut oppa kan? Hayo ngaku lo ngaku! /sodorin piso/?

"_cucok nih rumah ih, gue pasangin poster Sandara ah, kali aja nanti gue jadi artis terus dara mampir kesini liat banyak posternya jadi deh gue sama sandara HIHIHI" _pemikiran kaya ginimah pasti Chanyeol, seorang fanboy 2ne1 yang ngebet pengen sama sandara. Tapi apakah dia bisa bersama sandara dan mewujudkan mimpinya? /naik turunin alis lagi/

"_eh rumah ini bangus banget yak! Poto dulu ah lumayan buat mamerin ke enyak babeh HAHA. Eh tunggu, hp gue mana?! Lah sempak gue kenapa gaada?!" _Lay kalang kabut mencari hp dan sempaknya─maklum dia sering lupa. Otak dia terlalu limited alesannya mah.

-ROOMMATE?!-

Mereka semua udah ngumpul sambil lesehan di tengah rumah. Katanya gaenak kalo duduk di sofa terlalu empuk (lah?). udara2 canggung pun tercipta di tengah2 mereka.

"gausah canggung gini bisa? Gue rada gimana gitu kalo canggung hehe" Baekhyun berbicara masih melihat keadaan sekitar, ceritanya masih terpana gitu.

"yodah, gue belom tau nama lo lo pada. Kenalan bergilir, dimulai dari orang paling item" Suho menunjuk pada ke-11 orang lainnya.

Serentak semuanya menunjuk ke arah Kai, yang didapat sedang menggali emas.

"APALO TUNJUK-TUNJUK GUE?!" Kai memasang ekspresi jutek, karena diganggu acara menggali emasnya.

"udah jan banyak cingcong, kenalin diri lo skrg" ucap pak Kris dengan ekspresi tidak kalah jutek

"oke gaizz nama gue **JONGINDAH SRI ASTUTI** atau nama keren gue Kai. Gue biasa dipanggil **ASTUTI **juga-_-. Nama gue kaya gitu karena pas gue brojol enyak gue lagi ngepens berat sama agung hercules, akhirnya di akte gue namanya kaya gitu. Lo tau sendiri kan, akte gabisa diubah. Gue punya abang dikampung namanya Eunhyuk. Dan satu lagi, kulit gue kaga item bro, kulit kaya gini disebutnya SEKSI" Kai smirk, kali aja ada yang terpesona tapi nyatanya kaga ada.

"kenapa lo bisa jadi pengangguran?" Sehun bertanya sambil garuk lantai─katanya mau nge-test lantainya dari keramik asli atau enggak. (penting gitu?)

"yah..kadar ketampanan gue yang diatas rata2 bisa dibilang penyebabnya. Terakhir kerja gue malah jadi sasaran singa2 buas di kantor (re: wanita2 kantor) karena gue trauma akhirnya gue jadi pengangguran. Tapi tetep aja walaupun gue pengangguran banyak eneng-eneng yang kepincut sama gue" kai berbicara menutup matanya, tidak sadar ke-11 manusia dihadapannya sudah pingsan tergeletak.

"heh lo lo pada, bangun! Terutama lo bocah albino, lo yang nanya tapi malah tepar" naasnya tidak ada yang terbangun. Ya iyalah si Kai bisik2 gitu, siapa yang mau denger? Akhirnya kesabaran seorang astuti pun habis.

"HOOOYYY RAZIA! MAMPUS EYKE ADA SATPOL PP! TIARAAAAAAP! TTTTTIIIIIAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" si Kai alias astuti tiarap sambil teriak, buset teriakannya kedengeran nyampe rumah gue /abaikan.

"MANAAAAASDFGHHKJSHJDHKKSAAJDL;SAKDSGYWEJCAHCHCBHWGDY" keadaan pun menjadi ricuh, iyalah 12 orang teriak semua, kompakan lagi. Eh engga deng, si astuti mah masih sibuk tiarap sambil ngangkat barbel. (bayangin sendiri wakakak)

SETELAH 27 JAM /? KEADAAN PUN SUDAH NORMAL KEMBALI.

DAN JENGJENGJENG.. KEADAAN PUN MENJADI HENING KEMBALI.

"eh lo dari Zimbabwe ya? keren amat pengangguran dari Zimbabwe bisa ke Korea" tanya Chen yang sedari tadi greget pengen ngeluarin bebek2 dari tasnya.

"lo ngomong sama siapa?" Xiumin bertanya, masalahnya lagi hening dia tiba2 ngomong entah ke siapa.

"itu tuh yang kulitnya item plus hidung minimalis" Kai yang merasa disepet langsung memelototkan(?) matanya.

"UDAH GUE BILANG KULIT GUE ITU SEKSEH DAN IDUNG GUE EMANG MINIMALIS, ANTIMENSTRIM BRO. DAN GUE ASLI BUATAN KOREA, BUKAN DARI ZIMBABWEASDFGHJKL" Kai frustasi, kenapa hidupnya dibully terus. Sedangkan Sehun, yang disebelahnya sudah sedia payung karena hujan lokal Kai yang tidak gosok gigi sebulan penuh. (Kai, maafin gue lagi. Ailopyu)

"oh lo buatan korea, bukan buatan enyak-babeh lo?" pertanyaan polos muncul dari mulut Luhan, kai yang mendengarnya cuma bisa gigit karpet.

"udah ah udah. Sekarang perkenalan gue ya" holang kaya maju selangkah.

"kenalin, nama gue **JUNMONEY FAJAR SUHOLANG KAYA** disebut $uho ato **FAJAR**. Gue pengangguran sebab harta gue gaakan abis tujuh turunan, jadi babeh gue menyarankan gue buat jadi pengangguran aja. Daripada gue kaya harta sendiri, yang lain watir (kasian). Sekian dan terima kasih." Suho berucap sopan, biasalah orang kaya tata kramanya bagus.

"eh tunggu. Muka lo kok mirip Siwon yang suka ada di tipi?" Lay penasaran, Siwon kan bias dia pas pertama tau suju. (gue cuma ngarang)

"iyalah. Dia kakak tiri gue tapi beda bapak sama ibu doang" otomatis semua orang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bahkan kai pun yang sedang gigit karpet ditunda dulu.

1 DETIK..

2 DETIK..

3 DETIK..

"ITUMAH SAMA AJA BOONG PEA!" teriak semuanya minus Suho. Suho ga protes, orang ditelinganya udah nempel headset dari emas 6 karat.

"UDAH UDAH DIEM. SEKARANG LO BOCAH ALBIN- LAH STIPEN?! NGAPAIN LO DISINI?!" Kris kaget cem liat penampakan.

"EH KEPIN HYUNG?! WASSAP HYUNG?!" sehun udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat meluk kris. Dan akhirnya berpelukan ala teletabis pun tidak bisa dielakkan.

"STIPEN *SROOT* GUE *SROOT* GA NYANGKA BISA KETEMU LO LAGI *HATCHII*" kasian deh tuh kaos sehun penuh iler si kris.

"ELAAH HYUUUNG INI KAOS BARU GUE BELI KEMAREN AAA HUEEE" sehun nangis pelangi, gamau tau kaosnya harus bersih lagi.

"IYAIYA TAR GUE BELIIN DAH YANG GAMBAR MIRANDA. UDEH UDEH. YANG JELAS GUE UDAH SENENG KETEMU LO LAGI :')" padahal di hati kris mah ga niat beliin baju miranda, apalagi si sehun pasti mintanya yang ori. Tekor aja duitnya kris.

"hubungan kalian apaan dah?" Chanyeol masih belum mengerti sitkon.

"dia adik gue yang tertukar, namun sekarang sudah kembali. Udah ah stipen lo kenalin diri lo sana" ajak Kris─sebenernya merintah sih.

"hello guys. Nama gue **AHMAD STEPHEN BIEBER HUNANDAR**. Biasa called sehun atoga **STIPEN**, gue blasteran amrik-korea. Gue nganggur becos waktu itu gue ngelamar kerja bos nya maniak. okebye." Biasa orang blasteran ngomongnya kaya cinta laura/? Dan hebatnya muka si stipen datar aja.

"alrait skrg gue. Oke nama gue **AHMAD KEVIN BIEBER KRISNANDAR**. Gue biasa dipanggil kris atoga **KEPIN**, gue blasteran amrik-korea juga, its becos ai em hyungnya si stipen. Gue nganggur gegara 'WORKING IS NOT MY STYLE' okebye." Semua minus stipen cengo, kaga ngerti apa yang diomongin dua mahluk dihadapan mereka. Mereka cuma nangkep 'STIPEN' sama 'KEPIN' doang.

"heyyo guyzz kenalin gue **CHENARIA BEBEK BEBEK MUACHHH** /chen monyongin bibir. Jangan tanya kenapa nama gue kaya gitu karena itu rahasia ilahi. Panggil gue chen atoga **ENAR**. gue nganggur gegara gue lebih perhatian ke bebek daripada kerjaan gue" *ciee.

"tunggu. Lo kembaran spongebob? Kok muka lo bisa kotak kaya gitu? JGN-JGN LU OPLAS YE?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang dari mulut Lay yang sudah menemukan hp dan sempaknya.

"PERTAMA, IYA GUE HYUNGNYA SPONGEBOB BIAR GREGET. MUKA GUE KAYA GINI GEGARA SEWAKTU HAMIL EMAK GUE NGIDAM ES KRIM SPONGEBOB YANG CAMP*INA SELAMA 9 BULAN. DAN GUE KAGA OPLAS." ucap enar menggebu-gebu dengan semangat 45/? Dan dalam sekejap chen aka enar pun hilang, ternyata dia ke taman buat bebasin bebek-bebeknya yang sejak tadi ada di tasnya.

"EH LO SEDENG! ENAR KAMBEK! INI BEBEK LO SATU LAGI KETINGGALAN, WOY BURU! KASIAN NOH UDAH SEKARAT" teriak si astuti alias Kai. Kepin cuma bisa geleng2 kepala, kenapa temen serumahnya sengklek semua?

"UDAAAH STOP SKRG GUE. NAMA GUE **BIUN BAEKBAEK AJA SAYANG**. BIASA DIPANGGIL BAEK ATO **SAYANG** JUGA BOLEH :3 /ALAHMODUS. GUE NGANGGUR GEGARA PENGEN NYARI BOS MIRIP TEYON. KALO KALIAN NEMU BOLEH KASIH TAU GUE. SEKIAN. OHIYA, GUE JUGA PUNYA CALON ISTRI DI KAMPUNG NAMANYA SISRI. KEMBANG DESA MEEEN" Hujan lokal yang kedua muncul lagi. Tapi si chen alias enar udah siap sedia payung bentuk bebek dong.

"oii. Nama gue **PARK CHANYEOL DIGEYEOL BIMANINGRAT**. Biasa dipanggil chanyeol ato **BIMA**. Gue nganggur gegara pada takut sama suara gue yang sexy macem om pedopil katanya. dan gue fanboy 2ne1" bima senyum 6 jari.

"hai. Nama gue **DIO FATMAWATISA JANET**. Biasa dipanggil dio ato **JANET**. Gue disuruh pengangguran sama emak babeh gue, katanya gue lebih cocok masak apalagi masak kornet, biar sama kaya chef juna gitu. Dan gue suka berbi, apalagi berbi diaries beh unyu bet" mulai dah si janet penboyingan.

"tunggu, lo kenapa dikasih nama janet? Jan bilang pas ngidam emak lo sering nonton yks-_-" pinter juga si bima.

"kagak, gue dikasih nama janet gegara emak gue doyan banget makan kornet" Ujar dio alias janet sambil ngeluarin cd berbi yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"EH LO NGAPAIN BAWA CD BERBI? SATU KANTONG LAGI ITU PENUH SAMA CD BERBI" teriak suho yang telinganya udah ga disumpel headset emas lagi.

"BANYAK BACOT LO. BUKAN URUSAN LO JUGA KAN. GUE TAU KOK DIANTARA LO LO PADA PASTI ADA YANG SUKA BERBI" Dio membalas. tiba-tiba luhan dan baek keselek sempak lay (lah?)

"HAI. GUE LUHAN. NAMA PANJANG GUE LLLUUUHHHAAANNN. Hehe ga deng, nama gue **SITI LULU RAMADHANI**. Panggil gue luhan ato **SITI **(?). Gue nganggur gegara lamaran gue gapernah ada yang diterima. Katanya sih muka gue macem bocah kalo kerja, padahal muka gue manly kaya gini yagak?" luhan mulai bertanya lagi─entah pada siapa.

"kagak sih, emang muka lo unyu-unyu kaya bocah" EAAAK SI STIPEN MODUS EAAAAKKK.

"hoy. Nama gue **A LAY TEGAR HAJIDININGRAT**. Panggil gue lay ato **TEGAR**. Gue nganggur gegara...errr...ehm..." Lay berpose miringin kepala sambil naro telunjuk di dagu sambil mata liat keatas.

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN..

"cepetan elah, lo mikirnya lama amat" ujar si sayang(?) yang sudah mulai greget.

"ehm..sebenernya..emm...gue lupa ehehe" Lay alias tegar ketawa tanpa dosa. Dan seketika semua yang ada disana minus tegar kompak pada gigitin lantai. Oke lanjut ah.

"Nama gue **XIUMIN SEOKSEOK BAKPAO RIDORAHMAN**. Panggil aja umin ato **RAHMAN**. Gue nganggur karena gue suka bakpao (lah hubungannya apa?). kalian tau kan kalo bakpao itu berkhasiat sangat tinggi, penunda lapar, berbagai macam rasa dan ada blablabla" oke umin malah jadi curhat soal bakpao.

"UDEH AH. SEKARANG YANG TERAKHIR, LO YANG MATANYA ITEM!" teriak Suho (lagi) etdah disini suho sering teriak2 gaje ya.

"ehh..emm..nami abdi **TAO AJAH**. Teu make nanaon deui" ujar Tao─singkat, padat, jelas. Semua yang disana cengo, si tao ngomong apa..

"ehm, katanya, namanya TAO AJAH. Gapake apa-apa lagi. Dia orang sunda" ternyata ada 1 orang yang mengerti─si siti alias luhan.

"anjeun urang sunda oge? Asik tao aya batur euy! (kamu orang sunda juga? Asik tao ada temen nih)" tao ngomong sambil salto mengelilingi rumah. Gila ya ga cape apa-_-

"enya, hehe. Tao teu bisa ngomong basa lain iwal ti basa sunda? (iya, hehe. Tao ga bisa ngomong bahasa lain selain bahasa sunda?)" tanya Luhan.

"gue bisa sih. cuma sedikit tapi" ucap tao yang sudah selesai salto.

"eh terus gue manggil lo apa? Terus kenapa lo nganggur?" tanya bang kepin. CIEEE ABANG CIEEE

"panggil gue tao atau **AJAH** (?) dan gue nganggur karena...gue baru sebulan pindah ke korea" jawab ajah. Bangke pin pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

UDAH AH TBC YA

* * *

a/n: GIMANA NIH? 8 PAGE WOY;-; CUKUP GAK? DAN JUGA GUE TAUU HUMORNYA GAADA SAMA SEKALI ALIAS GARING. MAKLUMIN SELERA HUMOR GUE BEDA SAMA YANG LAIN;-; FF INI CUMA PELAMPIASAN KE-STRESS-AN GUE MENYAMBUT HASIL UN. OYAAA MAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW FF GAJE INI! /KASIH BEBEK CHEN SATU-SATU/ **DAN MAAAF MUNGKIN GUE BALES REVIEWAN KALIAN DI CHAP DEPAN.** SOALNYA KUOTANYA NYUKUP BGT INI, GUE CUMA DIISIIN 5REBU;-; **DAN TETAP DOAKAN BAEK BIAR GAJADI KAWIN SAMA SI SISRI YA! CARANYA? KETIK AJA DI KOLOM REVIEW HEHE /MODUS. **

P.S : MULAI CHAP DEPAN GUE MANGGIL SEMUA CAST DISINI DENGAN NAMA ASLI MEREKA BUKAN NAMA PANGGUNG. (CTH : LUHAN = SITI, BAEK = SAYANG) ABSURD YE NAMANYA-_- WKWK MAKANYA HAPALKAN DENGAN BAIK YAAA AWAS KALO KETAUAN NYONTEK /ABAIKAN.

P.S.S : GUE GA NGEBUAT SEHUN JADI CADEL DISINI, SEBENERNYA GUE BINGUNG SENDIRI BACANYA KALO HURUF 'S' DIGANTI 'TH'. CONTOHNYA 'PESISIR' JADI 'PETHITHIR' DONG. KAN PUSING-_-

P.S.S.S : JANGAN PANGGIL GUE THOR YA PLIS. SEJUJURNYA BIAS GUE ITU KAPTEN AMERIKA. /GAADA YANG NANYA. PANGGIL GUE 'SEL' AJA BIAR BERASA KAYA SELENA GITU /PLAK. ETAPI SERIUS. PANGGIL GUE SEL AJA YEAAAAW.

OKE DEH, BAIII SEE YU NEXT CHAPPIE! (maaf caps jebol)


	3. Chapter 2: rahasia astuti

Summary : 12 pengangguran yang dengan beruntungnya dipilih buat menempati rumah mewah.

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari roommate, tapi ceritanya asli dari otak gue.

WARN! OOC PARAH! Disini (hampir) semua member dinistain. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo bias kalian kena nistaan gue. HAHAHA /ketawa evil. Oiya, buat rumahnya bayangin rumah di acara roommate aja ya, atau liat picture dari ff ini.

**OKE SELAMAD MEMBACA. AWAS TAR MUAL-MUAL SENDIRI.**

Sekarang mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Cuma si enar atau chen aja yang gadag (gaada kerja). Si janet, siti sama sayang lagi nonton berbi 12 dancing princess. Si rahman lagi mengamati isi kulkas. Si kepin lagi ngaca sebari manyunin bibir. Si tegar lagi sibuk fotoin seluruh sudut rumah, bahkan tong sampah pun dia fotoin. Si fajar lagi berjalan sambil jinjit, katanya ga level mijak lantai keramik, maklum di rumahnya lantai juga terbuat dari emas. Si ajah tagi selfie di deket kompor, entah maksudnya apa. Si bima lagi S3 alias senyam-senyum sendiri di kaca bareng bangke pin. Si stipen lagi mengamati seluruh lantai rumah (buset dah daritadi-_-). Laluuu ada si astuti lagi duduk di ruang makan dengan laptop di depannya, serius banget. Lagi apa hayo?

Enar merasa bosan, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengamati bebek unyunya aja. Dan tiba-tiba...HUJAN TURUN! Bebeknya kalang kabut lari kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh, begitu pikiran enar─padahal kata bebeknya mah seneng hujan-hujanan gegara udah berhari-hari disekap di tas milik enar yang tidak pernah dicuci sejak ia membelinya.

Karena tidak tega sahabat kesayangannya riweuh seperti itu...enar memutuskan agar mencari ide.

1 DETIK...

2 DETIK...

3 DETIK...

4 DETIK...

1 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

"AHAAA! AKU PUNYA IDEEEE! TUAN KRAB AKU PUNYA IDEEE~" chen tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas dan bajunya telah berganti jadi baju angel, dengan flower crown putih diatas kepalanya dan dia membawa harpa besar, persis kaya spongebob yang dapet ide buat bikin patty patties. Ditambah bentuk muka chen aka enar yang kotak, tambah kaya spongebob deh. (ehehe peace!)

Lalu enar menatap bebek dan gentong disebelahnya bergantian, masih terus...masih terus...ya dan tiba-tiba mata enar menjadi juling. Ehehe cuma becanda kok.

SETELAH 3 JAM BERKUTAT DENGAN GENTONG, AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA IDE YANG TADI DIA PUNYA. YAITU...

.

.

.

RUMAH BEBEK DARI GENTONG! YEEEE! BERHASIL BERHASIL HORE! WE DID IT WE DID IT! CKLEK! /CERITANYA SUARA KLIK-AN MOUSE BIRU YANG DI DORA/

"HEEEEHHH ENAR GANDENG PISAN! LIAT GAK SIH INI BERBI BENTAR LAGI FINAL?!" teriak janet, iyadong biasnya bentar lagi hepi ending diganggu si enar yang teriak teriak gaje kaya yang berhasil menggali emas. (gali emas asli loh ya, bukan yang 'itu')

"SUBHANALLAH LO NGAPAIN NGEBELAH GENTONG KAYA GITU? LO MAU DEBUS?! TEU MODAL PISAN REK NGADEBUS NGAN MAKE GENTONG WAKAKAKAK (ga modal banget mau debus cuma pake gentong)" siti ketawa ngakak. Biasanya pada saat genting si siti emang ga sadar suka ngeluarin aksen sundanya.

"LO KALO MAU DEBUS MODALAN DIKIT LAH. YAMASA PAKE GENTONG..MENDING LO NGIKUTIN JEJAK BABEH LO AJA, JADI USTAD" saran baek sambil nahan ketawa. Siti lagi ketawa ngakak sambil guling-guling muterin bebek yang masih kehujanan. Sementara si janet kembali fokus menonton biasnya yang ada di tipi.

"OH IYA LO BENER BEK. YAAMPUN SAYA SUDAH KHILAF SELAMA INI. SUBHANALLAAAAHHH BEBEKKU!" enar lupa bebeknya belom di masukin ke 'rumahnya'. Alhasil bebeknya kedinginan dan ngode si enar, tapi enar malah memasukkannya kedalam gentong sempit yang menurut enar mirip rumah (bayangin aja setengah gentong ditangkub-in/? Maksudnya di balik gitu) dan si bebek hanya bisa ngepout. Rasain loooo wakakak

SEDANGKAN ITU DI DALEM RUMAH...

Si stipen kebosenan, seluruh lantai rumah udah dia amatin semua. Alhasil ia melihat sekeliling dan...MENEMUKAN SESEORANG DENGAN GERAK-GERIK MENCURIGAKAN.

SIAPA ORANG ITU?

.

.

.

"tut, ngapain lo?" tanya stipen curiga sebari mendekat ke arah astuti. Astuti ato kai yang kaget liat stipen mendekat langsung me-minimize program yang tadi ia buka.

"e-eh, kaga, gue cuma lagi nonton mamah dedeh special episode nih hehe" kai menjawab kikuk.

"boong. Kesambet apa lo tiba-tiba nonton mamah dedeh laik dis?" tanya stipen sambil memperhatikan layar leptop astuti, kali aja ada yang mencurigakan.

"kaga boleh apa gue alim sek-" ucapan astuti terpotong oleh stipen.

"AH! WATS DAT?! KETAUAN LO KETAUAN!" teriak stipen sambil menunjuk shortcut media player yang tadi di-minimize oleh astuti.

"EH BUSET LO BISA KAGA GAUSAH TERIAK KAYA GITU?!" astuti tidak sadar ia teriak juga. NAMUN SEMUA ORANG ACUH, MASIH SIBUK DENGAN KEGIATAN MASING-MASING.

"gue bakal kasih tau lo...kalo lo bisa tutup mulut" astuti ngomong sambil bisik-bisik ke si stipen.

"iyedah. Itu paansi? Jan bilang thats mamah dedeh again" stipen mengunakan bilingual-languagenya

"bukan etdah. Ini vs fashion show" bisik astuti.

"WHAAATTTT?! MANA GUE JUGA PEN NONTON. ADA MIRANDA KAGA?!" mulai si stipen menggila alias penboyingan.

"elah udah gue bilang jan berisik, tar pada tau bisa gawat. Ada noh, lagi gue pause"

"mana gue pen liaaaaatttt" teriak stipen rada pelan.

Saat mereka sedang asik menonton...tiba-tiba...

"EKHEM! SUBHANALLAH KALIAN SEDANG MENONTON APA ITU?!" teriak ustad enar yang sudah selesai debus, eh salah, maksudnya sudah selesai meneduhi/? Bebek bebeknya lalu tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah stipen.

Karena terlalu kaget, si astuti ga sempet buat me-minimize 'acaranya' itu.

"ASTAGA SADAR KAU NAK! KALIAN MASIH KECIL DILARANG NONTON YANG SEPERTI INI! ASTAGFIRULLAH LOMPAT KODOK 100 KALI ATAU SAYA BILANGIN KEPIN HYUNG!" teriak enar menggebu-gebu.

"APEEEE?! MUKELU KOTAK! YAKELEUS 100 KALI! OGAH! MENDING BILANGIN KEPIN HYUNG DAH" teriak stipen dan astuti berbarengan.

Kepin yang merasa disebut-sebut menghampiri mereka sambil bersin-bersin/?

"NGAPA LO LO PADA NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA GUE?! GANGGU ORANG LAGI KACAA-" belum selesai kepin berbicara, dia udah diinterupsi duluan sama astuti.

"KAGA ADA YANG NGEBUT NAMA LO KOK. GEER BANGET JADI ORANG"

"SUBHANALLAH TIDAK BAIK BERBOHONG SEPERTI ITU TUTI. SEKARANG KAMU JALAN JONGKOK 50 KALI ATAU LEPTOP KAMU DIJADIIN SANTAPAN BUAT BEBEK SAYA?!" enar murka. akhirnya daripada leptop kesayangannya dijadiin debus mending astuti rela jalan jongkok─lumayan buat munculin otak-otak di perut /lah.

Namun beda sama si stipen, dia mah malah bunuh diri alias ngasih tau kebenaran. "gue sama astuti lagi nonton vs fashion show nih hyung. Napa? Masbuloh?"

"EH JANGHAN DIKASIH TAHU ALBHINO PEHA!" bacanya ilangin huruf H ya, kan si astuti teriak sambil jalan jongkok. ehehe

"oooh git- EEEEH?! APALO BILANG?! NONTON VS?!" teriak kepin sambil menajamkan/? matanya.

"IYEEEE. NAPE?" teriak stipen tak kalah keras. Enar dan astuti sudah siap tutup kuping melihat kemungkinan debat─

"MANAAAA! GUE JUGA PEN LIAT! ETDAH UDAH LAMA BANGET GUE KAGA NONTON ITTTTUUUUUU!" teriak kepin leeeeebiiih keraaas. Bener aja si enar sama astuti tutup kuping, tapi untungnya bukan debat.

SEMUA CENGO. STIPEN CENGO. ENAR CENGO. ASTUTI CENGO. YANG LAGI SIBUK SENDIRI JUGA CENGO. BERBI DI TIPI CENGO. BAHKAN BEBEK DI GENTONG JUGA CENGO.

KRIK

KRIK

.

.

1 HARI KEMUDIAN.. (LOH?)

"sini" ajak stipen. GILA YA NUNGGU NYAMPE 1 HARI CUMA NGUCAPIN GITU DOANG?! PLIS HUN! LO TAU GIMANA RASANYA DI PHPIN?! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI! OKE, ABAIKAN.

Akhirnya suasana menjadi khidmat kembali, semua sibuk sendiri. Dan sekarang stipen, kepin, dan astuti sedang tebar dosa barengan (maksudnya nonton vs). Dan kepin pun sibuk penboyingan.

"ANJIR CARA CANTIK BEEETTTT"

"BEEEHH BADANNYA BUNG"

"SABTDBDGUYDGJAKHF"

"SUBHANALLAAAAHHH SEMUANYA NGE-FLYING KISS OH MAI GOAT OH GOATTT MA FEELS"

"ADUH ASTAGPIRULOH NGEWINK YASALAM YASALAM BUNUH GUE"

"WHAAAATTTT?! LUCKY FANS?! DIPELUK GITU SNDJSABDHAFGFYBSGFEY IRI GUEEEE IRI TENGGELEMIN GUE DI MONAS SEKARANG JUGA"

Ternyata tanpa disuruh lay aka tegar sudah membawa golok buat motong daging dan diarahkan ke si kepin.

"BISMILLAHIRRAHMANIRAHIM JADIKAN DAGING INI BERMANFAA-"

"EBUSET LO NGAPAIN NGACUNGIN GOLOK KE GUE?! GUE SALAH APA GAR?!"

"MAU NYEMBELIH ELO. PAN TADI LO MINTA DIBUNUH" ucap tegar polos. Kepin pun terjengkang ke belakang, entah kenapa-_- ada yang dorong kali.

Dan ternyata tanpa disuruh juga tao sudah menyiapkan bajaj untuk mengangkut kepin ke monas, dan juga membawa baju renang untuk kepin, tapi gabawa pelampung. Kan katanya bangkepin mau tenggelem di monas.

TIIIN TIIIN *emang bajaj ada klakson begitu? Adain ajalah*

"HYUNG CEPETAN. BAJAJNYA CUMA GUE SEWA SEJAM. BURUAN ELAH YANG PUNYANYA MAU SYUTING TUKANG BAJAJ NAIK HAJI"

"GUE JUGA BAWA BAJU RENANG ELO HYUNG, NOH DIATAS. TAPI GUE KAGA BAWA PELAMPUNG" tao menunjuk bagian atas bajaj dan terdapat baju renang kepin yang tergeletak dengan nista.

"EH SOMPRETT BAJU GUE NAPA LO TARO DISANA?! KENAPA KAGA BAWA PELAMPUNG?! TERUS LO NGAPAIN BAWA BAJAJ?! KITA MAU KEMANA?! JELASKAN KEPADAKU, MAU DIBAWA KEMANA~ MAU DIBAWA KEMANA HUBUNGAN INI~" tuhkan kepin absurd.

"YA KITA MAU CAW MONAS LAH. PAN TADI LO BILANG MAU TENGGELEM DI MONAS KAN? KURANG BAIK APA GUE NYEWAIN BAJAJ"

"ASAJSAJDHJADBJASDFEHTAPILUMAYANJUGANIHBAJAJGRATISAYOLAHCAAAAWWWW" rap kepin diakhiri oleh teriakan seperti di lagu wolf. Dan diberitahukan populasi kaca di seluruh dunia punah.

Akhirnya kepin dan tao melesat ke jakarta. Bayangin aja sendiri dari seoul ke jakarta pake bajaj, bakalan nyampe sejam kaga?

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"eh mereka beneran ke jakarta?" tanya janet polos.

"yakali. Biarinlah biarkan mereka berkreasi" balas astuti tidak nyambung.

"ITU BERARTI..." gantung stipen. Hyungnya sendiri ke jakarta naik bajaj, kaga khawatir apa lo?

"PARTY TIIIMEEEEEEEEE" teriak semuanya bersamaan, termasuk baek dan chen juga teriak. Gakebayang kan kencengnya kaya gimana? Dan untungnya tetangga mereka lansia semua, pendengarannya udah rada kurang. Bersyukurlah mereka gaakan kena semprot tetangga.

-ROOMMATE?!-

Malam pun tiba, ternyata kesepuluh orang ini merencanakan mengadakan pesta barbekyu. Semua orang telah duduk melingkar, dan di tengah-tengahnya ada 2 panggangan yang sudah menyala, yang satu yang biasa, yang satu berwujud emas. Pasti tau kan punya siapa.

"lah kok panggangan doang? Ai kita mau makan apaan? Mau cengo aja, gitu?" tanya janet atau dio.

"gue kaga mau makan ah hyung. mandangin muka lo yang imut aja udah buat gue kenyang" astuti alias kai gombalin janet. ADEEEUUHH CIEEE DIO MUKANYA UDAH SEGEDE TOMAT, EH SALAH, UDAH BERWARNA KAYA TOMAT MAKSUDNYA.

"aduh tuti gombal aja nih. Jadi malu" ujar janet tersipu.

"OMG HELLOOOW PLIS DEH YA DUNIA BUKAN MILIK LO BERDUA DOANG. GUE UDAH KELAPERAN INI PLIS" teriak baek tidak woles.

"lo jangan sering-sering teriak, pita suara lo bisa putus yang" sebuah suara macem om-om menasehati bekyun. Bekyun cengo, dia dipanggil 'yang'?! sayang maksudnya?! Oke sepertinya dia mulai lupa nama sendiri.

"e-eh lo manggil gue yang? Apa gue salah denger?" baek menggumam kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh bima.

"kaga kok, gue emang manggil lo sayang" ujar bima alias chanyeol gombal.

BLUSHHH

Muka bekyun udah jadi cabe sekarang, maksudnya warnanya udah merah-merah sekseh /apa.

"kenapa lo manggil gue sayang?"tanya baek.

Karena kelemotan bekyun, bima jadi berniat ngejailin si bekyun.

"karena gue sayang sama lo" chanyeol alias bima berkata dengan efek slow motion, ditambah background bunga berjatuhan dari atas pohon.

"ECIEEEEE SAYANG-BIMA MOMENT ECIEEEE" teriak semuanya minus dua manusia yang sedang tersipu.

.

.

"TUNGGU, KOK LO SEMUA PADA MANGGIL GUE SAYANG SIH?!" teriak bekyun lagi.

"ya emang nama lo sayang kali. Alah atau lo modus doang pengen dipanggil sayang sama bima?" tanya astuti.

"APAAN SIH LO BER-" ucapan yang terdengar teriakan itu terhenti karena ada yang berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAA TOLONGGGGG AAAA BADAN GUEEE AAAAA SIAPAPUN TOLONGGGG"

"eh kedengerannya kaya dari gentong bebek lo nar" ujar siti.

"iya iya gue juga denger" stipen ikut-ikutan aja nih.

"yodah bentar gue samperin dulu"

.

.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! RAHMAN LO NGAPAIN DISINI?! LO MAU NYURI BEBEK GUE YA?!" teriak enar yang syok melihat ada orang yang nekat masuk gentong.

"NETHINK AJA LO AH. LAGIAN GUE CUMA MAU NGASIH MAKAN BEBEK LO AJA. ITU DOANG. TERUS PAS GUE MAU KELUAR MALAHAN NYANGKUT BADAN GUENYA" ucap umin alias rahman jujur.

"ASTAGA...TERNYATA ADA YANG PEDULI SAMA BEBEK GUE SELAIN GUE SENDIRI. AAA MAKASIH TERNYATA LO GA SEBURUK YANG GUE KIRA" ujar enar sambil memeluk rahman dengan eraaaat sekali. CIEEE ENAR MULAI MODUS MULAI MODUS.

"OMG HELLOOOW PLIS DEH YA DUNIA BUKAN MILIK LO BERDUA DOANG. GUE UDAH KELAPERAN INI PLIS" ujar tegar ato lay yang sedari tadi menonton drama gombal-gombalan. Lumayan gratis.

"WAH LO JUGA KELAPERAN? SAMA DONG BERARTI KITA SEHATI" gombal fajar alias suho. Namun yang digombali wajahnya hanya datar, ga blushing sama sekali.

"dih gombalan kaya gitumah pasaran, kreatif dikit dong" ujar tegar yang mencelosss ke hati terdalam fajar.

"ah gue cuma latihan doang kok, gue kan mau masuk acara raja gombal" ujar fajar bohong─cuma jaim aja gitu gombalannya gatot.

"bentar, kok ada bau aneh?" ujar siti sambil mengendus-endus sekitar.

"gue juga. Berasa bau besi dibakar" ujar stipen menyetujui siti.

Lalu semuanya serempak melihat ke arah panggangan, dan...

.

.

.

"KEBAKARAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

-ROOMMATE?!-

Sekarang kepin dan ajah udah nyampe jakarta, dengan bajaj sewaan mereka dan baju renang yang tahan banting mengarungi lautan *halah bahasanya*

"eh jah, kita nyewa bajaj udah lebih dari sejam loh"

"oh iya ya. eh tapi biarin aja, kan yang punyanya lagi naik haji ehehe kita pinjem sebulan juga gapapa keleus" kepin hanya manggut-manggut geje.

"btw monas sebelah mana ya?" tanya ajah bingung. Ajah aja bingung, apalagi kepin yang gatau apa-apa

"coba tanya orang-orang disini"

"gue gabisa bahasa indonesia ehehehehe" ajah nyengir tanpa dosa. (anggap aja percakapan mereka ini bukan bahasa indonesia okeeey)

"lo kan orang sunda, sunda itu di indonesia. Yamasa lo gabisa bahasa indonesia?" kepin mulai kepo.

"ih serius. Emang emak gue kalo ngomong gapernah campur-campur. Bahasa sunda aja terus, katanya kalo yang ngomong bilingual itu orangnya labil tingkat kakap" kepin tertohok, dia merasa tersepet. Pokoknya didepan ajah kepin gaboleh ngomong bilingual. Ingat itu!

"hahh yodah. Kita muter-muter aja dah kali aja ketemu monasnya" ujar kepin sambil menyalakan mesin bajaj.

Selama di perjalanan kepin yang menyetir, kan kasian si ajah udah nyetir dari seoul ke jakarta.

"eh hyung, itu liat!" ujar ajah bersemangat, sambil menunjuk keatas.

"ada apaan sih? lo udah liat monasnya?" tanya kepin yang masih fokus menyetir.

"gue juga gatau. Lo liat sini itu ada yang tinggi-tinggi/? Kali aja itu monas" ajah masih menunjuk-nunjuk keatas.

"eh tapi emang monas ada yang bergerak keatas-kebawah kaya gitu?" tanya kepin. Sebenernya dia gamau ke monas, apalagi yang ditunjuk si ajah itu tinggi banget. Yamasa ditenggelemin di udara, mana bisa-_-

"gue juga gatau elah. Tapi coba aja kesana kali itu monas" ujar ajah bersemangat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menunggangi bajajnya kembali dan mendekati yang tadi ajah tunjuk.

"udah nyampe nih?" kepin keringat dingin.

"YEEEE MONAS IM CUMINGGG" teriak ajah geje, kaya masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"permisi dek, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar mas-mas disekitar situ.

Kepin dan ajah cengo, gangerti omongan mas-mas ini.

Ga dapet respon, si mas-masnya berkata lagi dengan bahasa korea, "permisi dek, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" (udaah, anggap aja ini bahasa korea)

"gaada. Eh tapi maaf ini dimana?" tanya kepin.

"kalian ada di dufan sekarang. _Welcome!" _ujar mas-mas dufan sambil split dan bawa pom-pom.

"bentar, kalo ke monas jauh ga?" tanya ajah yang keukeuh pengen ke monas.

Si mas-masnya berniat untuk menjaili dua turis asing ini, "jaaaaaauuuuuhhhh banget. Kalian butuh waktu setaun untuk nyampe kesana" ujar mas-mas sambil mengacungkan pom-pomnya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

TBC XD

a/n: maaf, gue tau chap ini absurd banget, lawaknya garing, momen-momen juga sedikit dan dipaksain bgt ya-_- DAAAAN GUESS WHAT? GUE LULUSSSS! YEEEEE /SUNGKEMAN. Sebagai gantinya gue bakal update ff ini secepatnya, dan ada yang nungguin ff it's all started from a game ga? Bentar lagi ff itu update kok. Dan makasih buat yang RnR aaaa ailopyu moah. /kasih gentong bekas chen debus/ OHIYA, ADA YANG NANYA GUE ORANG SUNDA? JAWABANNYA YES! HAHAHA. MAKANYA GUE GATAU SELUK-BELUK JAKARTA JADI ANGGAP AJA PERJALANAN KRIS SAMA TAO ITU ENDLESS JOURNEY YA-_-

* * *

Oke gue rangkum aja ya balesan reviewnya, tapi semuanya gue baca kok. Beneran deh.

Q : roommate itu acara apa?

A : itu loh acara yang ada chanyeol, nana, bom, dan yang lain. Pokoknya ceritanya tentang artis-artis yang belum kenal satu sama lain terus disuruh tinggal satu rumah;-;

Q : itu Baek naksir ama Sisri siapa? Sisri di sinetron Diam Diam Suka kah? Ah! Andweee!

A : eeeeh bukaaan! Gue aja baru tau yang di sinetron itu namanya sisri;-; Sebenernya nama itu terinspirasi pas gue lagi nulis ff ini kebetulan ada iklan teh sisri lewat jadi gue jadiin cast aja hehe._.

Q : See si author maunya dipanggil Sel :D Sel apa nih ? Sel darah ?sel tulang ? sel dll

A : SELamanya bersama sehun aja boleh gak;; /kedip-kedip/?

Q : Ini bakalan di kopel2in kan? hehehe.. Official ya? ya? #ngarep

A : IYADOOOONGS. /ANGKAT BANNER/ tapi nantiii, gue mau puas-puasin ngebully ot12 dulu nyehehehe

Q : sel , ff ini gs ya , soalnya nama ukenya rata rata kek nama cewek , kayak luhan jadi siti terus dio jadi fatmawati , oke segitu aja nanyaknya , banyak banyak bodok nanti lol , reply pls

A : bukaaan kok, ini boyxboy. Yaa karena uke exo itu unyunya diatas rata2 semua xD bisa dibilang cantik buat ukuran namja;-; ih kalo mau nanya lagi gapapa kok, kan malu bertanya sesat dijalan xD

Q : ini ceritanye layaknya Big House itu ye sel?

A : iyaaak bisajadi;-; tapi ini beda banget kan sama big house? Yakan? Yakan?

Q : Next chapter mereka bakalan sekamar berdua kaan sama couple nya? Iya kaan?

A : ehmm gimana ya? tapi di ff ini mereka gapernah kekamar, alias di ruang keluarga terus xD next chap deh gue usahain mereka tidur dikamar, tapi gue ga janji ya mereka bakal satu kamar sama couplenya hehehehe

Q : kenapa si Baekhyun ngga dipanggil CABE aja? wkwkwk xD Oh, di sini Suho tetep jadi holangkaya.

A : gue juga sih maunya kaya gituu, tapi tar gue ditimpukin baekstans lagi-_,- tapiii kalo ditimpukinnya pake sehun gue rela kok, rela banget malah xD iyadong, dia mukanya songong songong gimana gitu /ditimpuk suhostans/ maaf becanda doang ehehe

Q : si tao sunda na dimana ya wkwk

A : DIRUMAH GUE DOOONG HEHE NO PROTES;D

* * *

Oke, thanks to :

Choi Arang, ltmsjh, minyaaa, Maple fujoshi2309, stitchun, Reka ELF, ViviPExotic46, novachokyuhyun, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, byunbacot, Hany Kwan, Guest, MinieZhang, Cloudyvu, anggunfebrian38, lovara, males login, lulufika, Meriska-Lim, UruRuBaek, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, RZH 261220 II, alightphoenix, 7D, HappyBaek99, Haru3173, Melody of Sky, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Alexara, sebutsaja Liu noona, SexyLu, kyeoptafadila, Guestt, Tania3424, vbuble, Putripuput, kaisoul, hibiki kurenai, chanbaek, chenma, Princess YoonA, Bxhyunee, BBHPCYXOXO, Azura Eve.

.

.

.

P.S : gue disini nyebut baek dengan sebutan baek aja ya, keenakan dianya nanti kalo dipanggil sayang terus D:

Eh iya ada yang punya fg acc ga? Kalo ada tukeran yukk;-; kasih tau aja unamenya nanti difollow kok hehe

OKE DEH, BAIII SEE YU NEXT CHAPPIE!

Last, mind to review again? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: derita kepin-ajah

Summary : 12 pengangguran yang dengan beruntungnya dipilih buat menempati rumah mewah.

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari roommate, tapi ceritanya asli dari otak gue.

WARN! OOC PARAH! Disini (hampir) semua member dinistain. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo bias kalian kena nistaan gue. HAHAHA /ketawa evil. Oiya, buat rumahnya bayangin rumah di acara roommate aja ya, atau liat picture dari ff ini.

**OKE SELAMAD MEMBACA. AWAS TAR MUAL-MUAL SENDIRI.**

prev chap

"bentar, kok ada bau aneh?" ujar siti sambil mengendus-endus sekitar.

"gue juga. Berasa bau besi dibakar" ujar stipen menyetujui siti.

Lalu semuanya serempak melihat ke arah panggangan, dan...

"KEBAKARAAAANNN!"

-ROOMMATE?!-

Kini api kecil telah menyelimuti panggangan suho dan yang satunya lagi entah punya siapa.

"AAAAA SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAN!" ujar astuti sambil tiarap. Buset ni anak tiarap mulu-_-

Serempak semuanya teriak-teriak gaje sambil tiarap, ya atuh apinya makin gede-_-

"SUBHANALLAH ALLAHUAKBAR LAILAHAILALLAH INNALILLAHIWAINNAILAIHIRAJIUN BISMILAHIRAHMANIRRAHIM. DEAR BEBEK SAYANG, LO, GUE, SUDAHI SAMPAI DISINI #EA"-ustad enar

"EMAKKKK UTANG PANCI YANG KE-10 DIO BELOM LUNAS, TOLONG LUNASIN DULU YA MAK, DIO MAU KEBAKAR DULU. DADAH. ASSALAMUALAIKUM"-janet

"API BERHENTI NAPA?! YODAH TAR GUE DONLOTIN PILEMNYA JEPE-DEPE YANG LAGI BERANTEM. TAPI LO BERENTI DULU PLIS GUE PEN BOKER, LO PIKIR KAGA CAPE APA TIARAP MULU DARI TADI"-astuti

"TUHAN, GUE JAN DULU MATI PLIS GUE BELOM KETEMU MIRANDA GUE BELOM MINTA MAAP KE ENYAK-BABEH GUE JUGA PEN MATI SAMA BANG KEPIN BIAR NANTI ADA TEMEN"-stipen

"BABEEEH LULU BELOM MAU MATI BABEH SEMPAK HELLO KITTY LUHAN BELOM DICUCI BABEEEH HUEEEE" –siti

"TUHAN GUE JAN MATI DULU PLIS. GUE BELOM SIKAT GIGI MALEM INI, GUE BELOM IKUTAN KONTES PEPSODEN YANG HADIAHNYA JALAN-JALAN KE JAMBAN 2NE1...YATUHAN TOLONGLAH KABULKAN DOA HAMBAMU YANG SEDANG MERANA INI TUHAN"-bima

"OMGGG HELLOOOW, NGAPAIN LO DEKET-DEKET GUE?! SANA LO PERGI HUSH HUSH KALO LO MEMBER SNSD BARU BOLEH DEKET GUE"-baek. Maklum, dia tiarap paling depan, kapten ceritanyamah.

"GUE RELA MATI SEKARANG...ASALKAN PRODUKSI BAKPAU DI SELURUH DUNIA MENINGKAT DAN BAKPAU MENJADI MAKANAN POKOK DI SELURUH BELAHAN DUNIA MANAPUN KAPANPUN DIMANAPUN"-rahman

"GUE RELA KOK MATI SEKARANG, INI TERMASUK JIHAD KAN? EH TAPI NGAPAIN GUE TIARAP? LAH ITU LAMPU KOK TERANG BANGET? WAH LAMPU KOK BISA JALAN SENDIRI? BISA MENDEKAT?"-tegar

Sepertinya gaada yang bener teriakannya, tapi kan fajar─

"STOOOOPPPP! KALIAN ITU SENGKLEK ATAU PEA ATAU SOMPLAK SIH! ELAH BUKANNYA NGAMBIL AIR KEK, ATAU AMBIL APALAH YANG BISA MATIIN API. MALAH TIARAP KAYA GITU"

Dan akhirnya kita menemukan teriakan yang bener.

Akhirnya semua kalang kabut mencari air kesana kemari, jatohnya malah muter-muter kaya spongebob yang ngedapetin kekuatan dari mermaidman dan barnacleboy. Oke, back to da story.

Saat semua sedang puter-puter, ternyata ada satu orang yang gaikut puter-puter alias diputer-puter. Elah puter-puter banget bahasanya, pokoknya gitulah.

"AHA! GUE TAU CARA MADEMIN API YANG JITU! GUE JAMIN 1 DETIK APINYA LANGSUNG ILANG!" teriak stipen gawoles.

"APAAA?! APAAA?! WHAAAT?! TELL ME NOW NOW NOW" teriak semuanya minus stipen. Dan yang tadi nyanyi kayanya sih si astuti, suaranya kek tikus kejepit gitu. (jongin maafkan daku)

"TAPI...ADA SATU SYARAT" semuanya menatap stipen penuh tanya, semoga syaratnya ga macem-macem.

.

.

"SI SITI HARUS JADI BABU GUE" stipen menyeringai.

"APAAAAH?! KAGA KAGA GUE KAGA─EUMMMPPHH" bibir si siti langsung dibekep sama tangan si baek.

"IYEDAH ITUMAH GAMPANG. MAU LO APAIN SI SITI JUGA BEBAS NANTI. CEPETAN KASIH TAU IDE LO" teriak baek.

"EUMMM...GIMANA YAH" si stipen masang pose berpikir sok imut.

"BURUAN ELAH GUE KETEKIN NIH" ujar baek yang matanya udah segede dio─ceritanya melototin.

"TINGGAL LEMPAR SEMPAKNYA SI KEPIN KE API. UDAH GUE JAMIN NTU API BAKAL PERGI SENDIRI"

.

.

...hening. semua cengo. Bahkan api yang sedang berkoar pun cengo.

"udah elah cepetan. Katanya apinya mau padem"

Dan dengan ajaib sempaknya kepin ada di tangan si tegar yang lagi cengo.

"he? Ini apa? Sempak kok berbentuk/? galaxy?" tanya tegar kebingungan

"BURUAAAAN LEMPARIN AJAAAAA" teriak semuanya kecuali si tegar.

Tegar memakai tenaga dalam dan membuat ancang-ancang melemparkan sempaknya si kepin sok-sokan ala kapten amerika melemparkan piringnya ke musuh.

Dan...

.

.

BUZZZZZZZ

Api pun hilang dalam sekejap, Cuma sempaknya si kepin yang tersisa dengan warna galaxy gelap-gelap gosong eww

"waw..." semuanya takjub melihat pemadangan itu/?

"apa gue bilang kan. Stipen gituloh. Terus mana janji lo bek?"

"noh. Ambil aja sono si siti" ujar baek sambil mendorong siti dan akhirnya siti jatuh ke pelukan si stipen eaeaea.

Melihat ada kesempatan, stipen sengaja memajukan wajahnya dan si siti udah merem...

.

.

"EH PANGGANGAN GUE YANG EMAS-EMAS MANAA?!"

Stipen geram karena momennya terganggu "ELAH FAJAR LO BISA DIEM DULU KAGA SIH? MOMEN ROMANTIS TADI JADI RUSAK KAN AH ELOMAH AWAS AJA NANTI LO GOMBALIN SI TEGAR LAGI GUE DOAIN GAAKAN AMPUH LO RASAIN"

"APALO BILAAAANG?!"

Oke daripada mantengin berantemnya fajar-stipen yang pasti bertempur caps lock mending kita liat bangke pin dan ajah yang goes to jekardah~~

-ROOMMATE?!-

prev chap

"bentar, kalo ke monas jauh ga?" tanya ajah yang keukeuh pengen ke monas.

Si mas-masnya berniat untuk menjaili dua turis asing ini, "jaaaaaauuuuuhhhh banget. Kalian butuh waktu setaun untuk nyampe kesana" ujar mas-mas sambil menahan ketawa.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

prev chap end.

"ge, gimana dong? Yamasa kita harus keriput dulu buat nyampe monas? Itumah elonya juga udah mati di perjalanan kali"

"alhamdulillah, berarti abang emang belom diijinin buat mati. Ehehehe"

"udah deh abang, eneng, daripada kalian galo mending main aja di dufan. Asik loh" tawar mas-mas dufan yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kostum cheerleader.

"tapi kita gapunya duit bang..." ucap ajah sedih.

Karena tidak tega melihat ajah yang sedih, akhirnya hati si mas-mas dufan pun luluh "gapapa kok eneng mah boleh gratis...sekalian curi hati saya juga gapapa;;" mas-mas dufan ngewink-wink gagal ke si ajah. (tenang, ini bukan ff tao x mas-mas dufan kok bukan.)

Kepin yang melihat itu semua jadi merasa kesal, akhirnya dia menyeret ajah pergi "yodah, gratis kan? Ayo jah kita langsung masuk aja" ujar bang kepin sambil menyalakan mesin bajajnya.

"EEEE YANG GRATIS YANG MUKANYA IMUT DOANG! LO MAH BAYAR SAMA BAJ-" suara si mas-mas dufan udah ga kedengeran lagi.

Dan mereka udah masuk dufan. Ajah takjub karena dia belom pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Rasanya kaya terjun ke laut penuh paus lalu digigit hiu akrobatis, dan mental sampai rasi bintang paling manis. Kayanya ajah emang lebay.

"waaah ge liat! Surga dunia inimah" ujar ajah masih takjub.

"iya gue tau. Sekarang ajah mau naik apa?"

"naik itu aja gimana? Ayo ge!" kepin diseret menuju permainan korsel.

Di permainan kuda muter alias korsel, si kepin mati-matian nahan malu diketawain anak-anak tengil yang watadosnya minta dicakar. Yah, walaupun dia ga ngerti bahasa indonesia tapi dia masih bisa bedain mana ketawa mana nangis. Dan kira-kira sindiran yang dia dapet kaya gini

"mah, itu om-om kok naik ini sih mah? Bukannya yang boleh naik ini Cuma anak-anak?" si anak kecil ketawa cengengesan

"ya, mungkin om itu masa kecilnya ga bahagia, kali aja dia baru nyobain main ini" ujar ibunya si anak kecil sambil ketawa juga.

Itulah alesan-ter-jleb yang ia denger, padahal awalnya dia mau ngebales ibu-ibu itu pake kalimat "lah, ibu sendiri ngapain naikin ini? Kan yang boleh naik ini Cuma anak-anak? Lagian ibu juga lebih tua daripada saya!" tapi apalah daya, dia tidak fasih berbahasa indonesia. Hiks..

Setelah puas naik wahana di dufan, kini ajah dan kepin menaiki wahana final destination...rollercoaster...yang tingginya melebihi bang kepin. Bukan rollercoaster yang ulil loh ya.

"ja-jah, ajah, k-kita beneran mau naik ini?" tanya bang kepin sambil gemeteran.

"a-a-a-a-a-ajah j-j-j-j-uga ta-ta-ta-takut g-g-g-g-ge" malah si ajah jadi gagap gini. Geje.

"l-lo kok ma-malah gagap sih jah? Mau kita k-ke rumah sakit aja?"

"RUMAH SAKIT PALALU TONGGOS! KITA UDAH MAU SATU WAHANA LAGI LO MAU NINGGALIN DUFAN GITU AJA? KAN KITA UDAH JANJI BAKAL MAININ SEMUA PERMAINAN! BAHKAN TORNADO PUN BERHASIL KITA TERJANG!" teriak ajah mengeluarkan hujan lokal disekeliling kepin. Poor kepin.

Dan akhirnya mereka nyampe antrian rollercoaster paling depan. Muka si kepin udah pucet, apalagi si ajah, muka dia udah rata. Hehe becanda doang kok.

"ge..bener nih?" lah, tadi kan dia yang ngambek, skrg malah nanya balik-_-

"terserah gege mah ngikut ajah"

"yaudah..bismillah..emak, do'a keun ajah nya. Cing ajah bisa balik deui ka seoul jeung salamet santosa. Amiin. (emak, doain ajah ya. semoga ajah bisa balik lagi ke seoul dengan selamat sentosa. Amiin.)

Akhirnya mereka pun menaiki rollercoaster sambil berpelukan. ASEEKASEEKASEEK.

Skip aja lah ya. hehe ampun.

Ceritanya sekarang mereka udah cape naik semua wahana. Dia kangen temen-temen roommate mereka apalagi si stipen, iyalah orang si kepin kakaknya si stipen.

"jah, kita pulang aja nyok, lo ga kangen temen kita di seoul?"

"kangen sih ge. Tapi kan kita belom ke monasnya"

"aelah kaga usah ke monas keleus. Lo mau mati disini tanpa dilayat temen2? Gue mah ogah" alibi kepin.

"oh iya ya bener juga. Yodah kita pulang aja nyok ge" ajak ajah. Si kepin sempet sujud gegara gajadi ditenggelemin di monas.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 WIB. Kenapa WIB? Kan mereka ada di Jakarta. Namun pas mereka udah berada di ujung jakarta...

.

.

BREEEBEEEET

Berbarengan dengan suara itu bajaj yang dikendarai ajah dan kepin berhenti. Bukan, itu bukan suara gas alaminya ajah atau kepin, bukan. Tapi itu suara...

.

.

"AJAH! BAJAJNYA MOGOK!" teriak kepin.

"..."

"JAH, GIMANA INIIII?" kepin mulai frustasi.

"..."

Karena kesal si ajah ga jawab-jawab mulu, akhirnya ia melihat ke belakang dan ternyata...ternyata...AJAH SEDANG BOBO CANTIK!

_Ah si ajah pake tidur segala lagi, udahlah gue cari bensin sendiri aja. Lagian dia kalo bangun juga pasti gatau tempat pom bensin kan? Yaudahlah, masih jam 9 ini._ Pikir kepin.

Dan akhirnya si kepin mendorong bajajnya sendiri tanpa ia tau ini ada dimana. Yang pasti disini gelap. Tapikan kepin manly, ga takut gelap.

KREKKK KREEEK

Ada suara dari semak-semak. Kepin gemeteran. Dia ga takut hantu, tapi dia takut kalo yang keluar dari semak-semak si swiper sang pencuri gimana? Kalo bajaj sama pujaan hatinya dicuri gimana? Kalo dia gabisa balik ke seoul gimana? Hampalah hidup si kepin.

"s-siapa d-disa-" ucapan kepin terpotong lalu ia membelalakkan matanya. Ini lebih buruk dari swiper. Ini...

.

.

.

KAWASAN TAMAN LAWANG!

"eiyke lydia cyiiin..." ujar setengah pria-setengah wanita namun suaranya macem chanyeol/?

"cyiiin godain eiyke dong cyiinn, sini sini mumumu ;*" ujar neng lydia memajukan bibirnya sambil menghampiri kepin.

Kepin yang mengetahui bakal ada sinyal-sinyal bahaya segera ngambil ancang-ancang buat ngedorong bajajnya.

1...

2...

3...

"DOROOOONGGGGG"

WOOOZZZ

Kepin dan bajajnya melesat sangat kencang kaya vampir yang lagi lari macem di GGS/?

Skip

Sekarang kepin entah berada dimana lagi, tapi diperkirakan ini bukan kawasan taman lawang lagi kok. Banyak orang disini ga kaya tadi..

"ge.."

"..."

"ge!"

"..."

"GEGE! GEGEEEEE!" ajah teriak-teriak cem orang kesurupan. Iyalah gimana ga takut bajajnya jalan tapi yang ngendarainnya gaada?

"eh udah bangun jah?"

"GE LO DIMANA? ADA SUARANYA TAPI WUJUDNYA GAADA..JANGAN JANGAN..." ajah panik.

"gue dibelakang elah. Ngedorong ini bajaj dari tadi" ujar kepin yang sekarang nyamperin ajah.

"GEEEE!" langsung si ajah menyerang si kepin alias pelukan teletabis. Cieee

"ge, ini dimana?"

"gatau gue juga"

Lalu ajah mendongak untuk melihat ke sekitar. Dan matanya takjub seketika.

"ge...ini..."

"ini dimana jah?"

"ini bunderan HI! Ge! Di GI ada Gucci ge! Aaaaaa"

"ayo ge ke Grand Indonesia ge!"

"eum..tapi disana ada buat ngisi bensin bajaj ga?"

Ajah yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir sehat langsung nyeblak aja "ada kok ge!"

Mata kepin langsung melebar. Lalu dia tersenyum, "yaudah! Ayo!" gatau aja kalo dia diboongin-_-

Di GI

"GE ITU GUCCI GE! GE BELIIN YAH PLIS..."

"..."

"GEEE~ BBUING BBUING~~" akhirnya si ajah aegyo.

"aish iya iya"

Skip aja ya, ceritanya mereka udah beli gucci.

"jah, sekarang mana pom bensinnya?"

"gatau..ehehehe piss" ajah nyengir sambil pose 2 jari. (bukan tim sukses jokowi kok bukan)

"katanya lo tau, yodah kita keliling-keliling aja kali ketemu" ujar kepin sambil berwajah '-_-'

2 JAM KEMUDIAN

"ge, gue cape"

"sama"

"pulang yuk"

"KITA PULANG NAEK APAAN?! JALAN KAKI GITU?!" kepin kehabisan kesabaran.

"udah kita lambai kamera aja. Kita gakuat pengen pulang"

"lo kata kita lagi uji nyali apa, mana ada kamera disini?"

Ajah memperhatikan sekitar. Iya ya mana ada kamera di mall segede alaihim gubrak gini. ta─

"GEEEEEE! ITU KAMERAAAA! AYO LAMBAI LAMBAI!" ajah menyeret kepin untuk mendekat ke kamera.

Didepan kamera si ajah lambai-lambai lebay, sedangkan si kepin nerves. Iyalah dia tau itu kamera cctv dan pasti pengendalinya liat. Tapi si ajah mah mana tau...maklum dia dari kampung.

*lambai-lambai* *muter-muter* *guling-guling* *jungkir balik* *sikap lilin* *salto sambil merem* *kayang* ya kira-kira begitulah aksi yang dilakukan si ajah didepan kamera, sambil berteriak "TOLONG KAMI SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI"

Sebenernya si pengendali cctvnya udah ngakak dari tadi tapi gegara dia jahat jadinya diemin aja si ajah salto nyampe mampus. Lumayan hiburan gratisan kan.

"jah, udah napa? Gaada yang nolongin kita" ujar kepin sambil duduk dipojokan.

"tapi ge, kata guru ajah, kita tidak boleh menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan" kata ajah semangat 45.

"eh jah, kan kita bawa baju renang. Napa ga kita barter aja sama bensin?"

"hosh..iya..hosh..bener..hosh...ayo..hosh..pulang..hosh" ajah ngos-ngosan abis salto ga diwaro terus. Cape hati kan dari tadi gadiwaro terus.

"ayo, ini udah malem" ajak kepin sambil menggengam tangan si ajah. (bgm : bunga seroja. Biar greget :v)

Eh tunggu, tadi kan di taman lawang jam 9, terus ini jam berapa ya? hayo yang bisa jawab hebat :v

Udah ah, TBC ya XP

a/n: maaf update lama dan kriuk garing. Dan ff yang satu lagi kehapus jadi yaah mulai dari awal. Maafkan aku. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!

P.S : review udah dibales semua ya di pm. Dan yang ga login juga kebaca kok. Tapi mungkin bakal aku bales di chap depan. Kkaebsong~

Last, mind to review? Thanks xoxo


End file.
